


Two Drabbles for Sarah

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Related, Missing Scene, The Blind Banker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there was clearly something missing from "The Blind Banker".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice of Medicine

"We'll take you home," John said again, and Sarah worked a hand free of the blanket to place against his chest and stop him in the light from a nearby storefront.

"We'll stop at the clinic first," she ordered, feeling like herself for the first time since she'd been kidnapped. John kept blinking at her, and she could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he fought back nausea. Concussion at the very least. She reached up to the cut on his temple and he flinched away once before settling himself back and waiting, soldier-taut, for her touch. "You need stitches."


	2. Forgiveness

"I'm sorry," John said, as Sarah put the bandage into place over her handiwork. "I'm sorry I couldn't... that Sherlock had to be the one to rescue you."

"He didn't, you know." She glanced over to the corner where Sherlock had collapsed into clearly required sleep after delivering an grandiloquent estimation of her medical competence. "I mean, he tried, but you're the one who kept me alive."

"What?" Double vision only made John look more baffled.

"Sherlock went to untie me, but he left me in danger," Sarah said, with a kiss to John's brow. " _You_ moved the danger away."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/7319.html>


End file.
